


In Fairness

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crossover, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Robin Hood References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Kaeya and Ashe are vigilantes who steal from the rich to give to the poor. When Felix and Diluc pass through their forest, they make for ideal targets for Kaeya and Ashe's next heist. Except, well, things don't exactly go to plan.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Diluc, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Diluc/Kaeya (Genshin Impact), Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Diluc, Kaeya/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Kaeya/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	In Fairness

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN, I KNOW THIS IS A REALLY WEIRD CROSSOVER JUST STICK WITH ME IT WORKS I SWEAR
> 
> Mild **CW** : There's, like, very mild dub-con if you squint hard. I mean, Kaeya and Ashe hijack a carriage, so, like, they don't exactly go through all the niceties, ya know?

“Are you ready?”

Ashe struggled to respond with Kaeya pounding into him, but he gathered his fractured breath and said, “Yeah.” 

Kaeya gripped Ashe by the hips, moaning from a particularly hard thrust. “Good.” 

Ashe groaned as Kaeya ground against all the places within him aching for touch. He pumped his own cock, rushing toward the edge as Kaeya stuttered against him. They didn’t have much time, but some mornings, waking up beside him, seeing that icy eye glinting with mischief, it was tough to resist.

Kaeya sighed as he came inside Ashe, holding the pressure until Ashe spilled over his own hand as well. They sank into the cool shade of the trees to recover their breath and tug their clothing back into place. They’d made it, despite the indulgence. 

“These rich boys have no idea what’s coming for them,” Kaeya said as he traced patterns on Ashe’s chest.

Ashe lay in the grass, body still humming and light. He smiled over at Kaeya, beautiful in the dappled sunlight filtering through the tangled canopy. Two orphans, left in the world to fend for themselves, but somehow they’d found each other instead and become something larger than either of them individually. The Hooded Menace, the Rich Man’s Shadow, the Tax Man. The locals had many names for what they did. None of them quite fit, Ashe thought. None of them quite felt like a moniker he himself could measure up to. But that didn’t matter. As long as the wealthy men passing along this lonely trail feared to tread here, feared to harry and tax and coerce, the locals could use any names they liked.

Wheels crunched over the beaten dirt path through the forest, heralding the end of their lounging. 

Kaeya stood, offering a hand down to Ashe. “Come on, Sunshine. Time to work.”

#

Diluc moaned with each jolt of the carriage. Felix struggled to keep Diluc’s cock in his mouth, jerking up or down with each bump of the wheels. Diluc didn’t see to mind. He gripped Felix by the hair, groaning alongside the springs struggling to stabilize the carriage.

“D-Duke Fraldarius,” Diluc said, “we ought to be on our guard.”

Felix didn’t respond, riding his lips along Diluc’s cock while the carriage trembled through the forest. He knew the danger. He wasn’t a fool. He’d passed through this forest before, ever watchful for the vigilante prowling between the dark boughs. But he had a driver and a guard and they’d nearly completed their journey. The danger sank further and further back in his mind the longer they rode along in peace. 

And anyway, these rides were boring. The negotiations he and Diluc were expected to conduct at the conclusion of the sluggish journey were boring. All of this was so damnably fucking boring that Felix would go mad if he did not find some sort of entertainment amid the drudgery. 

Diluc’s dick was as good an entertainment as any other.

Their little parley likely would have ended this way in any case, with Felix snapping at the servants and retainers to leave them and one of them bent over a long oak table.

Diluc ceased his weak protests, sighing as Felix sucked him. The jolting of the carriage spiced the experience with a hint of challenge, a challenge Felix intended to meet. 

Then the carriage stopped.

A scuffle. A shout. The doors flew open. 

Two hooded men peered into the carriage, one on either side. Felix was still on his knees; Diluc was still hard and exposed. 

One of the men smirked. “Well, what have we here?”

#

“You know, Duke Fraldarius, I thought you’d put up a bit more of a fight, to be honest.”

An unnecessary jab, Ashe thought. Felix’s face tightened with annoyance, but the duke did not push Kaeya away or make him stop stroking his cock. 

Felix grabbed Kaeya by the hair. “You ought to use your mouth for something useful.”

“Oh?” Kaeya said, smirking in that way Ashe knew meant danger. He pushed up from between Felix’s knees, getting close to the duke’s face while he went on stroking him. “And how might I make better use of it?” 

Felix’s eyes narrowed. Ashe had heard tales of this man, the last of the Fraldarius line. He was only a duke rather than a warrior because of that brutal fact, but that did not make him any less intimidating. Perhaps, in fact, it made him more deadly, like an animal backed into a corner. 

And yet, somehow, here he was with Kaeya pumping his cock and nibbling at his lips. Somehow, here Ashe was, too, with Diluc dutifully sliding his lips down Ashe’s cock to take him deeper on every return. 

They had little choice. Kaeya and Ashe had burst into their carriage and pinned their prey down before either could react. With both Felix and Diluc already hard from their own escapades, it took little to keep them that way. There was a gleam in their eyes, a weakness to their protests, that nearly made Ashe believe these men craved this sort of danger. 

He regarded Diluc bobbing on his cock and wound a hand through his fiery hair. Perhaps it was true; perhaps they did crave it. Felix and Diluc were, by all accounts, warriors, and fine ones at that. They’d been forced into positions of power more by circumstance than desire. So when rogues stormed into their carriage and found them ready for a scuffle, was it truly any wonder they’d responded in kind? 

Ashe wasn’t sure and he was quickly losing his ability to ponder it as Diluc slid down him hungrily, his mouth hot and wet, his tongue lashing out to lick along Ashe even while his lips closed in tight. Ashe used the hand in Diluc’s hair more to hold on than to direct him in any way. 

The cramped quarters of the carriage meant Ashe could not miss it when Kaeya and Felix shifted around beside him. Felix ended up kneeling on the seat, with Kaeya on the floor behind him, spreading him to lick at his hole. Guess they’d found a use for Kaeya’s mouth after all. 

Ashe chewed on his lip as Kaeya dove in, his tongue producing a yelp from Felix. Felix pressed his hands to the walls, to the ceiling, curling his back to push against Kaeya’s mouth. Ashe knew just how devious that mouth could be, just how deep Kaeya could drive his tongue, just how cruelly he could lick trembling skin. 

Diluc sucked hard on Ashe’s tip, as though jealous for his attention. He got it when he flicked his tongue and Ashe knocked his head back against the wall of the carriage, sighing out a moan. Diluc plunged down, taking Ashe nearly to the back of his throat, refusing to budge as he swallowed around the cock filling his mouth. 

Moans clouded the cramped carriage. Ashe dragged his eyes open, yearning to take in as much as he could, to absorb the details of this strange encounter. None of this was what they’d expected when they decided to hit this cart today, but Ashe wasn’t inclined to complain. 

Beside him, Felix nearly dripped onto the seat. He grabbed his own cock, but Kaeya pulled away when he did. 

“Ah ah, not yet, my good duke,” Kaeya said. “You aren’t going to leave your guests so unsatisfied, are you? Terribly rude.” 

“What do you want?” Felix rasped, out of breath. 

“Come here,” Kaeya said. “I’ll do both of us.” 

Felix muttered but turned to crouch with Kaeya on the floor. Kaeya took them both in hand, starting to stroke while Felix hunched over him, bracing against anything he could reach. Gods, they were stunning, both with their blue-black hair, snarling at each other even as their bodies rocked in mutual pleasure. Ashe thought he could come just from observing them, but that wouldn’t be fair. And that’s what this whole crusade of his and Kaeya’s was all about, right? Fairness. 

Thus, in fairness, he eased Diluc up off his cock and told him to turn around. Ashe knelt behind him, sucking on his own fingers to slick them up. Given their limitations, it would just have to do. Still, when he tested by pressing against Diluc’s hole, he slipped in without much resistance and Diluc moaned in response, even from just a single finger.

It was crowded with all four of the on the floor. A sharp tug and Ashe realized Felix was grabbing for his hair, hanging on to whatever he found. It dragged a moan out of Ashe, even as he slipped a second finger into Diluc and started pumping into him. 

For an instant, Ashe managed to catch Kaeya’s eye among the tumult. He lay on the floor, stroking both himself and Felix as Felix sat atop him. He smirked at Ashe, using his free hand to pull on Diluc’s hair and drag him to his mouth. Their moans muffled as their mouths groped and fought. Indeed, it had every appearance of a battle with all of them jerking and grunting and battling for space. 

Felix’s hand wound tighter in Ashe’s hair. He’d tipped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, thrusting into Kaeya’s hand. Meanwhile, Diluc’s moans had descended to whimpers. He whined as Ashe worked into him, reaching for himself with a quivering hand. 

It was hard to believe these men were dukes and merchants. It was hard to believe they held sway over other people’s lives, that their decisions rippled down to impact everyone living in this territory. Here, with Kaeya and Ashe undoing them, they were stripped of their authority. Naked, whining, cocks hard and aching, they could have been anyone. 

Except that wasn’t quite true. Even in this cramped space, even just trying to edge toward their pleasure, there was something beautiful about them. The way they swayed. The way their hair spilled around them. The way their backs curled to tease out more sensation while Kaeya and Ashe pushed them to the precipice.

Kaeya eased Diluc off his mouth, but kept a hold on his throat, glaring at his flushed face. “You better get what you need soon,” he said. “And don’t forget my partner after you do.” 

Diluc nodded. Ashe thought the warning unnecessary with Diluc trembling on his fingers. It would hardly take a breath to push him over. Yet Diluc stroked himself faster at Kaeya’s command and Ashe curled his fingers in response. Diluc nearly screamed, body hitching. 

Ashe repeated the motion, loving the way Diluc reacted, the way he clenched and shook, the way his voice rang out anew every time. He was so tremendously sensitive to every touch. It was truly a wonder he’d lasted even this long. 

Diluc spilled over his hand with a shout, his whole body shivering. Ashe kept working his fingers, making sure to draw out every drop, every bit of tension and heat, until Diluc said, “Please. Please.” 

Ashe withdrew, leaving Diluc to curl up and pant, sticky with his own spend and sweat. 

“Mmm, not bad,” Kaeya said beside him. He dragged Diluc out of his fetal position by the hair. “But you have work to do now, Mr. Ragnvindr.” 

Diluc looked flushed and exhausted, his face nearly as bright as his hair, but he nodded, crawling to Ashe and dropping back down onto his cock. His mouth was even hotter now somehow. His breaths puffed against Ashe each time he drew up to catch his breath. Diluc only ever allowed himself a moment before diving back down, tightening his lips around Ashe as he fell onto his cock with ravenous hunger. 

“Ah, that’s so nice,” Kaeya said. 

Ashe wasn’t sure if he meant the show Diluc was putting on or the way Felix was fucking into his hand. Perhaps he meant both. Ashe certainly did not turn away from the display as Felix clutched Kaeya’s hair and thrust into his hand. Their cocks rubbed together, held in Kaeya’s fist, grinding friction against both of them. Pre-cum shone slick as it gathered from the jerky motions. Felix rasped for breath, almost frantic. 

“There’s no need to rush,” Kaeya said. “We’ll all get there.” 

“Shut up,” Felix said. “Squeeze harder.” 

Kaeya must have obeyed because Felix groaned and bent forward. He clawed at Kaeya’s shoulders, bracing against him, hips jerking. 

Even Kaeya found little to say in those final moments. Felix rocked the whole carriage with how he slammed into Kaeya’s hold and soon both of them were moaning and shuddering, bodies going tight and rigid in the instant before everything released over Kaeya’s hand and chest. 

Felix flopped back, limp in the aftermath, but Kaeya smiled, as deviously composed as ever, even with cum cooling on his body. 

“Hey, same rule applies to you, your Duke-liness,” Kaeya said. “Don’t forget my friend there.”

Felix glared across at Kaeya. Ashe feared Kaeya had set some wild beast on him, something that meant to tear and rend, but when Felix slipped a finger into him, a burst of pleasure shot up Ashe’s spine. 

Ashe gasped, thrusting into Diluc’s eager mouth. Now that he had both of them on him, he reached for anything that might steady him. He found Kaeya, there to offer a steadying hand and hold back Diluc’s hair as he dove down Ashe’s cock again. 

Felix squirmed a second finger into Ashe, rough and efficient but no less potent for that. It released the pressure building inside Ashe, sent it all coursing through him like a river pounding against a dam. He gasped, pulling at Diluc to get him up before it broke, but Diluc resisted, stubbornly lowering down Ashe’s cock as Ashe spilled inside him. 

Felix slipped his fingers out, but Diluc remained there a moment, almost … almost savoring it until Ashe insisted on dragging him up.

They all shuffled around for space, but none of them got far. Four grown men on the floor of a carriage meant limbs overlapped, shoulders pressed against shoulders, hands rested on knees and stomachs and sides. But for an instant, no one cared. No one moved or talked. No one worried over the impropriety of it, the shattering of social hierarchy. They simply sat there on the floor trying to catch their breath, trying to let their bodies cool after the flurry of activity. 

“Well,” Kaeya said, “we _will_ still be taking your coin now.” 

“Whatever,” Felix grumbled. 

“I’ve a better plan,” Diluc said. 

Kaeya glanced at him, eyebrow raised. Even naked and fucked out, cum still on his lips and likely still in his mouth, Diluc sat up a bit straighter, regaining his poise. 

“Our aims are not dissimilar,” Diluc said. “Complete this journey with us. See what we meant to speak on this day.” 

Kaeya’s laugh cracked loud and harsh against the heated little carriage. But Diluc wasn’t looking at him. He watched Ashe instead.

“I get the impression we could be partners,” Diluc said. 

“Hey,” Kaeya said. “Don’t go stealing him from me. That’s my partner.”

“I am stealing nothing,” Diluc said. “Unlike you two. I merely propose a broader partnership. The four us. Felix and I faced certain obstacles you two may be able to circumvent.” When Kaeya fell silent, narrowing his eyes, Diluc added, “So? Will you consider it?” 

Ashe shot a look across at Kaeya. This wasn’t their plan, not even close, but it hinted at something larger, the bigger goal he and Kaeya had sometimes whispered about in the dark, but never dared to speak aloud in the light of day. It was a dream murmured in quiet moments, one clutched tightly to their chests to nurture and protect. 

Perhaps the time had come to take a chance. 

Ashe didn’t wait for Kaeya. “Yes,” he said. “We’ll go with you. We’ll try it.” 

It was not a perfect arrangement, not by a long way. They all cast suspicious eyes at each other as they traded turns stepping in for the driver Kaeya and Ashe had chased off. Still, eventually, the carriage completed its weary, bumpy passage through the forest, arriving at an estate in Fraldarius carrying a thin sliver of hope. But Ashe thought even that tenuous sliver was worth trying for, was worth grasping at.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
